


The Book

by HallmarkDestiel



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel
Summary: Crowley visits Aziraphale and the angel gives him a book on plants and then they have tea and crepes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Book

"Don't talk to me about the greater good sunshine. I'm the archangel fucking Gabriel."

—-

There sat Aziraphale and Crowley at the Ritz for a spot of lunch. After they had oh so hilariously tricked their supervisors with the old switcheroo, as Aziraphale would call it, they were left in peace. For a bit at least.

"To the world." Crowley said, holding up his glass.

"To the world." Aziraphale smiled back at him, raising his own glass and clinking it with Crowley's.

They averted the apocalypse, and no one remembers it except them. Adam had changed the past and in turn, he changed the present and the future.Now Aziraphale and Crowley can do whatever they like without fear of above or below. Right now, the food they just ordered had arrived. Aziraphale had crepes and Crowley, well let's just say it wasn't something an angel would eat. Aziraphale had taken Crowley up on his offer, to stay at his place. He could still work in the bookshop, and he suggested that Crowley could open a flower shop. Crowley couldn't say no to his favorite angel, now could he?No, he couldn't. He really couldn't. So, he did open a shop. It was a nice building that was across the street from the bookshop. He took good care of the plants, and he made sure people did too.

"Don't yell at them." He told someone once, as he shook his head. "They don't like it."

The customer just looked at him as if he were mad, and perhaps maybe he was, or well at least that's what the man thought.

The Flower shop he opened, Crowley called it, The ineffable plan. Of course, the name didn't make sense to the humans, but nothing ever really made sense to the humans.

One day at his shop, Crowley decided to visit Aziraphale, maybe have a chat or a drink or something to eat. He opened the doors, and called out.

"Angel, are you in here?"

Aziraphale popped his head out from behind a bookshelf. He smiled. "Crowley, hello. It's so nice to see you. What brings you here today? How is your shop going?"

"Nice to see you too Angel. I just came here for a chat or something. You know, whatever. My shop, my shop is doing great actually."

Aziraphale's eyes light up and Crowley must bite back a smile as he watched the angel cross the room over to him.

"That's great Crowley. I am so happy everything is going excellent for you."

Crowley blinked. "Hmm? Oh yes, right. Me too."

Aziraphale tilted his head to the side a little. "Are you alright Crowley. You seem to be a bit distracted."

Crowley cleared his throat, and shook his head. "Yes, I am fine. Peachy, if you want to be more specific."

"Jolly good!" Aziraphale said, and then he headed to the back. Crowley blinked, wandering where the angel was going.

"Angel, where are you going?"

"Just a moment Crowley."

Aziraphale returned with a book in his hand. "Here Crowley, I got a book for your shop. You see, it's a plant book. It has every plant in the world, and how to take care of them, how to talk to them." He pointed to the title and then handed the book to Crowley, who took it. Crowley looked at him for a few seconds, and saw the smile on his face. Oh Hell, he couldn't make his angel upset if he didn't take the book. The angel was full of excitement to share this book with him.

Crowley finally spoke, and he said, "Thank you Angel. I'll put it on the front desk."

"Excellent! Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some tea."

"You stay right here. I'll be back with some tea." And then the angel left the room to go make them that tea. Crowley stood there, contemplating what he should do with these... feelings.

He was completely in love with Aziraphale the angel and then he and that loveable angel sat down for some tea and crepes.


End file.
